


Dirty Talk & Love Confessions

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: The Truth About Plants & Queen Series [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: By request, a rewrite of the phone sex scene from Chapter 3 of my fic The Truth About Plants & Queen from Anthony's perspective.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Truth About Plants & Queen Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604206
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Dirty Talk & Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read The Truth About Plants & Queen, you might want to before reading this, but it probably doesn't really matter since this is just porn.

He woke with what he would normally have jokingly described as a raging hard-on. The dream he’d just been having was vague at best. What he could remember was lying in his bed on his stomach, his legs apart. Someone was between them, making love to him slowly, their body pressed to his back, a hand gently stroking his hair, and lips right by his ear, sometimes brushing the shell of it as they panted, moaned, sighed, kissed his neck. Sometimes they would whisper things to him—such lovely, beautiful things. He couldn’t remember their words, but what he did remember was that they had Zev’s voice, and the things they said made him feel _wonderful_.

Waking, his body ached and his cock throbbed. He could just rub one out right now; get it out of his system. He’d probably finish in less than a minute. But where was the fun in that? He had the thought to call Zev. Tell him about it. But maybe that would be creepy, or it would just come off wrong. He didn’t want to scare him away. No. Right now he just wanted to talk to him, and hopefully get his mind off it.

He rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

He wrote:

**A: hey**

Almost immediately came:

**Z: Hi**

**A: What are you doing?**

**Z: At work, about to close up. What are you doing?**

Fuck. What could he say? “Trying not to think about my throbbing, dripping cock”?

He groaned and wrote:

**A: Just woke up. Still lying in bed. Not ready to get up. Lol.**

**Z: I know how that is.**

**A: Wish you were here… ;)**

SHIT! He wanted to kick himself as soon as he sent that. He was being too forward.

**Z: Oh?**

Was that a good “Oh?” or a bad “Oh?” Shit shit shit. Ah, well. He was going for it now.

**A: I’ve got a couple hours before I’ve got to go to work. I could text you my address.**

His heart was beating out his chest. He was barely aware of his erection now. Maybe it was gone.

**Z: Why don’t you?**

Nope. It was still there.

God, was he really doing this? It was so undignified. This was not how he’d planned to meet Zev for the first time. Certainly he wanted him. He’d just dreamt of being fucked by him, for Christ’s sake, not to mention all the times he’s laid awake in the mornings stroking himself as he tried to fall asleep, Zev’s voice still rolling around inside his head. This was different, though. He should meet him first.

**A: Hmm…probably shouldn’t.**

**Z: No?**

**A: Then I’d definitely not want to leave the bed.**

**Z: Alright, maybe another time then**

Relief, in a way, but also disappointment. But at least there was hope…“another time.” That was good for him.

**A: Sounds good to me.**

**A: I’d love to hear your voice though. Can you call when you get home?**

**Z: Closing up now. Talk in just a few.**

He dropped his phone on the bed beside him and closed his eyes.

“Oh, my God,” he murmured, squeezing them shut tighter. “I don’t know how I’m gonna do this.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay.”

The phone rang a moment later and he picked it up, letting out a deep breath before answering.

“Hi,” he said.

_“Hi.”_

He hummed sleepily. “What are you doing?”

 _“Just got in.”_ He heard a door open. _“You?”_

 _I wish you were doing me_ , he found himself thinking, much to his own surprise.

“Still in bed,” he said, then added tentatively, “Are you alone?”

 _“Yes,”_ Zev answered quietly.

Anthony could hear the sound of the door clicking shut and the lock turning. He swallowed hard.

_“Why?”_

Fuck it. He was going to take the chance.

“Do you want to, erm,” he hesitated with a small, nervous laugh, “do you want to do a little dirty talking?” A beat. “You can absolutely say no.”

 _“Like phone sex?”_ Zev asked, thankfully his tone even and unjudging.

“You can say no if you don’t want to, but yes, like phone sex,” Anthony said with a quiet sort of giggle, relaxing a bit.

Zev inhaled sharply, a gasp. _“Er, yeah, sure,”_ he said slowly. _“Absolutely.”_

“Okay,” Anthony said with a soft groan of preparation.

He rolled onto his back again and slipped a hand under the covers and under the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

 _“Okay,”_ Zev said.

“Do you know…” God, this was such a cliché starting line. “…sometimes I touch myself just thinking about your voice?”

 _“Oh.”_ Zev was breathing hard already. Anthony wondered if he was touching himself as he wrapped his hand around his own cock. _“I must admit I’ve done the same a time or two.”_

Anthony sighed shakily, and he slowly began to circle his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum that was leaking from it around and sending a rush of pleasure through his body.

“You have no idea how hard I am right now,” he breathed.

 _“Are you touching yourself right now?”_ Zev asked.

He stroked himself once, twice, three times, and kept going, his hand moving slowly along the full length of his cock.

“I might be,” Anthony teased, letting out a small laugh which turned abruptly into a moan. “I’m starting to wish I’d given you my address.”

 _“You still could.”_ A rustling of fabric, and then, _“Hmm…”_

He reached up with his free hand and unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly before running his hand over his torso slowly, relishing the feeling of his hand on his own skin, wishing it was Zev’s.

“I wish I could kiss you,” he said breathlessly, the words falling from his lips just as they crossed his mind. “ _Everywhere_.”

Zev’s breaths were coming faster now. _“Is that right?”_ he asked.

“Oh, yes.” He rolled his left nipple between two fingers and squeezed it gently. His hips rose slightly. “I’d love to just take my time, giving every piece of you proper attention, getting to know your body, making you feel good.”

Zev sighed pleasantly.

Anthony moaned, a soft, high whimper. “Fuck,” he sighed.

_“Are you about to finish?”_

“No, I could probably go a little while longer. I was just thinking,” he panted, “about your hands…in my hair…on my body…gently caressing me as we make love.”

He remembered the dream, the warmth and the weight on his back, the hot, wet breath on his neck, the hand in his hair. It was all too much. He stifled a moan.

_“What’s your hair like?”_

“Long. Shoulder length. Red,” he said between breaths.

_“Nice for burying my hands in then.”_

Anthony let out a soft grunt, his hand moving faster now. He could feel the precum leaking onto his hand now, just a few drops.

_“For…gripping onto, pulling…”_

“That sounds great to me,” he said. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the nightstand close to where he was lying. Then he pushed his bottoms down to his ankles, spread his legs, bending them at the knees, and reached under his left leg with his free left hand. “ _God_. If you were here it would take everything in me not to…” He started to rub at his opening, not yet penetrating, but gently massaging it. “ _Oh, fuck_.”

_“Is that not what we’re doing right now?”_

Anthony chuckled softly. “Mm…I suppose so.”

He threw the duvet off, kicked his bottoms off, and reached over and opened the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a small bottle of lube, stopping what he was doing just long enough to get some on his hand. He put the bottle down again and went back to massaging his hole gently. Once it was sufficiently slicked up, he slipped a finger in.

“Ohh…”

He began to pump it in and out in time with the hand on his cock.

 _“I love the way you sound right now,”_ Zev said.

“Yeah?” Anthony croaked.

 _“Absolutely gorgeous.”_ Zev moaned softly.

He slipped a second finger in and his back arched.

“I love how vocal you are,” Zev went on. _“I’d love to…to hear you like this in person, feel your breath on my skin.”_

“Still not too late for me to send you my address, right?” Anthony chuckled shakily. “ _Fuck_.”

Zev laughed. _“Kind of busy at the moment.”_

“Me, too.”

Zev moaned loudly, breathing hard and fast, the sound of which sent a wave of pleasure through Anthony’s body, a mere preamble of what he knew was coming.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

_“At the moment?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Your mouth around my cock.”_

_Oh, is that all?_ he thought cheekily, and moaned softly, his head digging back into the pillows.

_“Burying my hands in your hair as you suck me off.”_

“ _Ah_ ,” Anthony moaned.

_“You, moaning around my cock, touching yourself…”_

He was shaking now, his thighs becoming weak and his movements erratic.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” he said. “I think I’m almost there.”

 _“Should we try to time them?”_ Zev asked softly.

“No, never works.” His hole was tightening around his fingers and his body began to tense. “Just…keep talking. _Please_.”

 _“‘Please.’ I like that,”_ Zev whispered.

“ _Please_ ,” Anthony groaned again, the laughter under his breath becoming a series of soft grunts, then whimpers.

_“You sound so perfect.”_

He curled his fingers inside himself, and his other hand was moving hard and fast in shallower strokes.

“Hm…oh, _God_ ,” he said, his voice high and strained.

 _“That’s it,”_ Zev encouraged.

“ _Yes_. _Oh_. _Fuck_.”

He cried out then. His back arched, his head dug back into the pillows, and he came hard, spilling out onto his hand and his stomach.

 _“Ohh,”_ Zev moaned, and Anthony realized he must have come too.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Anthony sighed, his breathing still hard but starting to slow down.

He looked over to the nightstand for his box of tissues, and remembered he’d run out the week before and forgot to buy more. He grabbed his pajama bottoms instead and wiped his hands, then his stomach with them and then tossed them onto the floor.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and took it off speaker, bringing it back to his ear.

“You still there?” he asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

_“Yes.”_

“I take it you came,” he said softly, suddenly feeling sheepish.

_“Yes, just after you did, I think.”_

“Was I that obvious?” he asked with a small laugh.

_“You were something.”_

“Hm,” he intoned as he pulled the duvet up and rolled onto his side, curling up into himself. “How was it, though, really? Wasn’t too awkward?”

_“No. Was it for you?”_

“No,” he said. “I was worried it would be, though. I’ve never done anything like that.”

 _“Oh,”_ Zev said. He sounded surprised.

“Had you?”

_“No, but I guess I assumed you had.”_

Anthony’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

_“I just mean I thought maybe I wasn’t the first person you’d met on the show and…well, done this with.”_

He frowned. “No, I’m…I’m a very private person,” he whispered.

_“What made me different? If you don’t mind my asking.”_

So much.

“I dunno. You seemed the same, very private. You’re funny. You request songs that are quite flattering from my perspective, but something tells me you also pick them rather casually, with no real motive. I dunno. Something just…clicked. I know that’s cliché. But I felt that there was some kind of…immediate connection.”

There was a long silence in which Anthony was forced to rethink everything he’d said, and he wondered if it was too much, or too stupid.

“Well,” he said with a nervous laugh, “say something. I’ve not put you to sleep, have I?”

_“I’m glad it’s not just me.”_

“What?”

 _“I’m glad it’s not just me that feels this way. What you just said. All of it.”_ He sighed. _“I thought I was being ridiculous,”_ he said, a bit softer.

“No,” Anthony breathed, smiling.

_“I thought, ‘You know, he probably does this with loads of people.’ Glad to hear I was wrong.”_

Anthony chuckled. “I feel I should be flattered. I didn’t sound like a complete idiot a few minutes ago when we…”

_“No.”_

“And you’re still going to wanna talk to me after this?” he asked, hoping it sounded light and not genuinely worried.

_“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”_

“I dunno.”

Zev cleared his throat.

“I know I should have asked this before,” Anthony said, serious now.

“Yes?”

“But would you like to have dinner sometime?”

Zev laughed, and Anthony laughed with him.

 _“Yes, I think I quite would,”_ Zev said.

“In all seriousness, I would like to meet. I know we’ve been talking about it, and we’ve never gotten around to it, but I really would like to see you in person, get to know you that way, too.”

 _“I agree,”_ Zev said. _“I love talking to you on the telephone, but meeting would be marvelous as well.”_

“You always talk like that,” Anthony said sleepily.

_“Like what?”_

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. “So…proper. It’s cute.”

 _“Kind of you to say,”_ Zev said, seemingly amused.

There was a long silence, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. And then—

“I love you,” Anthony blurted out.

Another pause, shorter this time. Then, more frantic—

“I-I mean. I shouldn’t have picked now to say that actually. That was…I’m sorry. You don’t have to say anyth—”

 _“I love you, too,”_ Zev said, cutting him off.

“Holy shit,” Anthony said, seemingly without even thinking. “Sorry, er. Did I hear that right?”

_“I think you did.”_

“Holy shit, that’s… _wow_.”

Zev laughed quietly. _“Yeah. Erm…tomorrow’s Sunday. I don’t work. You don’t work. What would you say to meeting tomorrow for dinner?”_

“Alright,” Anthony said, trying to sound cool and calm again. “Seven o’clock sound good?”

 _“Alright,”_ Zev said. _“Where were you thinking?”_

Shit. He hadn’t thought of that.

“What would you be in the mood for?”

 _“Oh, er, I dunno. There’s a very nice little diner in your part of town, I think,”_ Zev said, _“if you’re into that sort of thing.”_

“Sure, that sounds nice. It’s a date then.”

He was sure he knew the one he was talking about. It was nice, and he knew some of the waitresses. It was a good choice.

 _“A date,”_ Zev repeated. It sounded like he was smiling. Anthony would like to imagine he was.

“Well great then! I’m excited!” Anthony said brightly. Maybe a bit too brightly.

_“Me, too.”_

“Oh,” Anthony groaned as he sat up. “I’ve got to start getting ready for work. Will we be hearing from you tonight?”

 _“If you’d like,”_ Zev said, his tone almost teasing.

“Oh, I think I definitely would like,” said Anthony.

_“Alright then. Around the usual time?”_

“Works for me. Talk to you then.”

_“Alright.”_

“Bye, then,” said Anthony.

_“Bye-bye.”_

“Can I say it again?”

 _“Yes,”_ he whispered.

“I love you.”

_“I love you.”_

Anthony chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed, chewing on his thumbnail. “I am never going to get used to that.”

 _“Hm,”_ Zev intoned. _“Me either.”_

“Alright, I better go.”

_“Okay, talk to you later.”_

“Later.”

Dropping his phone on the bed, he stood up and jumped, barely able to contain his excitement. Then he picked up his phone to make another call, lifting it up to his ear. It rang once.

_“Hello?”_

“Gogo, you aren’t going to believe what’s happened,” he said.


End file.
